


Una oportunidad.

by Erzs



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan sabe que nunca podría tener una cita con él rey de los héroes. ¿O sí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Tiger & Bunny ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos dueños, solo los he tomado prestados, para esta cosa extraña.

Iba saliendo del gimnasio de héroes, había estado entrando para poder mejorar su, a sus ojos, mínima capacidad física.

—Ah, ¡Ivan! Finalmente te encuentro. -Pao-Lin corría emocionada hacia él, con un papel en las manos —Mira esto.

El mencionado recibió el papel echándole un rápido vistazo y comprendiendo la emoción de la chica.

— ¿Un maid café? ¿Cómo en los animes? ¡Tenemos que ir! -¿Quién diría que dos de los más grandes héroes de la ciudad no eran más que unos completos nerds por la cultura popular japonesa? Tenía que admitir que cuando descubrió que su compañera compartía ese gusto con él, se alegró. Ahora tendría alguien con quien hablar de esa afición que tanto había influido en su vida (es decir, su traje, sus poses, su entrenamiento, todo estaba basado en su amor por la cultura japonesa). Y gracias a ello pudo abrirse más hacia ella. La consideraba su mejor amiga en muchos sentidos, una amistad sincera como no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

— ¡Y quiero ir! Pero, mis papás han venido a visitarme y quiero pasar tiempo con ellos. No puedo llevarlos a un maid café, no son nada fans de ese tipo de lugares. Por eso te buscaba, mira –Le señalo una parte del volante que él aun sostenía. —Este es un cupón por la inauguración, y solo es válido hoy. Si alguien va a aprovecharlo, ¡Ese tienes que ser tú!

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio me lo estás dando? –Examinó el papel con especial cuidado, reparando en un pequeño detalle —Dice que es para dos personas…

—Pues lleva a alguien ¿No? Estoy segura que una cena gratis no le caería mal a nadie. Tal vez alguno de nuestros amigos siga entrenando –miró hacia su muñeca — ¡Se me hace tarde! Lo siento Ivan, nos veremos más luego y me dices que tal estuvo –gritaba mientras corría en la misma dirección en la que había llegado.

Ivan se quedó paralizado unos minutos, el cupón aún en la mano. Sería una pena no ir y desperdiciarlo, pero una pena mayor sería el ir solo cuando era para dos… Suspiró. Había sido un regalo de Pao-Lin, debía respetar sus deseos. ¿Qué podría pasar?

…

Bajaba del metro, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, buscando el volante y revisándolo una vez más. La dirección quedaba prácticamente del lado contrario de la ciudad con respecto a su departamento, en una parte de esta que apenas conocía.

Empezó a avanzar por las calles, buscando alguna señal que le indicará que iba por el camino correcto pero sin suerte. Sentía que solo daba vueltas en el mismo sitio. Finalmente se dio por vencido, buscando un lugar en el cual sentarse y observar sus posibilidades. Por suerte, estaba cerca de un parque y entró en este, esperando poder encontrar alguna banca o algo parecido. Sonrió al encontrarla, al menos en eso había tenido razón.

Volvió a examinar el papel, sin poder evitar concentrarse en la parte que decía “Para 2 personas”. Ojalá tuviera alguien con quien compartir ese cupón. Ojalá alguno de los demás héroes compartiera su afición, o si quiera lo comprendieran. Ojala Keith estuviera aquí para compartirlo con él.

Su propio pensamiento le hizo sonrojar, por lo cursi y estúpido que sonaba. Y es que ¿Para qué negarlo? Se había enamorado perdidamente del rey de los héroes. Él. Él que terminaba en último lugar cada que se contaban los puntos. Él, cuyos poderes eran prácticamente inútiles a la hora de enfrentar a los criminales. Él, a quien nada le podía salir bien.

Pero si algo le había hecho tratar de mejorar, tratar de superarse y ayudar más en cuanto a sus misiones (aparte de las palabras de Tiger), había sido la sonrisa y el positivismo con el que Sky High impregnaba el lugar en el que estuviera. El verlo reír y tratar de animarlo siempre que se encontraba decaído… había sido imposible no enamorarse de él.

Aunque sabía que Sky era así con todos los demás. Aunque no era ningún secreto que todos los días compraba rosas para “alguien especial” que nunca sería él… El poder compartir, aunque sean esas conversaciones tontas, esas misiones, esos valiosos segundos a su lado era más que suficiente.

— ¡Deja de pensar en estas cosas! –gritó al aire, al no observar a nadie a su alrededor —Concéntrate en lo perdido que estas y como desperdiciaras el valioso obsequio que te han dado. –llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y en un descuido, el papel en sus manos se le escapo, flotando junto a la corriente de aire. —O-Oye, ¡Espera! –exclamó en vano, sabiendo que la hoja no le haría caso y sintiéndose ridículo al correr tras de ella.

De pronto, algo salto de la nada y tomó la hoja entre sus dientes. ¿Un perro? —Eh… Hola pequeño… que no es tan pequeño, necesito eso que tienes ahí… ¿Por favor? –Okay. No tenía ninguna experiencia con perros, pero tenía que recuperar el papel. Hizo un intento de acercarse, y el animal empezó a correr — ¡Devuélvemelo, por favor! –empezó a seguirlo, rogando que el papel siguiera en buenas condiciones cuando lo recuperara.

Finalmente, el perro se detuvo cerca de otra de las bancas del parque y el rubio se acercó, más lento y cuidadoso que la vez anterior. El perro finalmente soltó el papel y, aprovechando que el muchacho se inclinó a recogerlo, se abalanzó sobre él, empezando a lamerle la cara y a juguetear con él, sin lastimarle.

— ¡Abajo, Quieto! –empezó a apartarlo levemente, y él animal entendió de inmediato alejándose pero sin dejar de observarlo a la par que movía la cola y ¿Sonreía? ¿Los perros podían sonreír siquiera? —Solo buscabas alguien con quien jugar… ¿No es así? –entendía la sensación. Por más extraño que sonará decir que empatizaba con un perro.

— ¡John! ¿A quién tienes ahí? –Ivan reconoció esa voz. La reconocería en cualquier lado — Ah, ¡Origami!

— ¿Keith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el prólogo, la "introducción" de la fic. Los próximos capitulos serán más largos. Pero creo que solo serán como 5, tal vez más, ta ves menos. El tiempo lo dirá(?) En fin.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 1

Ivan pensó que alguien allá arriba disfrutaba jugando con él, es decir ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrarse con él justo en ese parque?

—Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¡Y eso que John y yo venimos a diario! ¿Cierto muchacho? –al oír su nombre, el perro corrió de vuelta hacia su amo, sentándose a su lado. — ¿Ivan? ¿Estás bien?

El más joven se sorprendió de que el contrario siquiera supiera su nombre, y tenía que admitir que saliendo de sus labios sonaba tan perfecto… ¡Ya! Debía volver a la realidad y al menos contestar apropiadamente.

— ¡Si! Es solo que él tenía ganas de jugar con alguien –sonrió nerviosamente —Y se llevó mi… Oh, rayos. ¡Mi volante! –rápidamente volteo la vista hacia el pavimento, buscando el papel perdido hasta finalmente encontrarlo, aunque el mayor fue más veloz y lo levanto.

— ¿Esto buscabas? Se dañó un poco pero está bastante bien como para haber sido mordido –sonrió inocentemente. Como esas sonrisas que dedicaba a todo el mundo, y que a Origami le parecía tan encantadora.

—Gracias –tomó el papel tímidamente, levantando su rostro para hacer contacto visual con el contrario. En ese momento, una idea cruzó por su cabeza pero no estaba seguro de si sería una buena. —Sky-High, eh, me preguntaba si- Antes de poder seguir con su frase se percató de algo que antes le había pasado desapercibido. Con la mano contraria a la cual le había entregado su volante, sostenía un bello ramo de flores. Para alguien más. Seguramente para una bella chica, para su novia, para alguien a la altura del rey de los héroes. Todo lo contrario a él.

— ¿Origami? ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme? ¡No seas tímido! -paso su brazo, el cual tenía las flores, por encima de los hombros del más joven, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No es nada -bajó levemente la cabeza, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. —Supongo que estas esperando a alguien y lo que menos querría sería interrumpir. -dicho esto, señalo el ramo que ahora estaba prácticamente junto a su rostro.

—Oh, ¿Esto? La verdad esperaba a alguien... Pero creo que no podrá venir hoy tampoco... -una mirada melancólica se adueñó de su rostro.

Ivan se quedó observándolo. Nunca había visto una expresión parecida en aquel rostro tan alegre, y no pudo evitar el sentir esas ganas de borrarla a cualquier costo. —En ese caso... ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar este lugar? -señalo el volante —Digo yo... Es un nuevo lugar y conseguí esta promoción, pero es para dos personas así que ¿Vendrías conmigo? -Aun cuando parecía tan seguro y tan confiado por fuera, la verdad es que en su mente está temblando. Básicamente le había invitado a salir junto a él. Un cita de verdad... Aunque probablemente el mayor no lo tomará así.

—Me encantaría acompañarte, Ivan pero...

Lo sabía. Vendría el rechazo. Nunca debió atreverse a hacer una estupidez como esa.

—No creo que John pueda entrar con nosotros, y no podría solo dejarlo por aquí. Pero podríamos acompañarte hasta ahí si no te importa, creo que a él le agradas ¿Cierto muchacho? -el perro ladró como respuesta corriendo a sentarse al lado de su amo.

Ivan calmó sus pensamientos y se atrevió a acariciar al Golden retriever. Aunque no podría pasar la noche junto a Keith, tampoco había sido un rechazo ¿No? Había mayores razones detrás de su decisión, así que no podía evitarse. —Me encantaría. De hecho, creo que ando un poco perdido, así que me serviría mucho -sonrió tímidamente. Y es que, estaba seguro, su sonrisa nunca podría compararse a la de su acompañante.

Pero este tendría mucho que decir en contra de esto. Era muy pocas las veces que había visto sonreír al menor... Ninguna para ser sincero. Pero al verla por primera vez, deseo que sonriera más. Se veía tan adorable al sonreír. Y claro, no dudo un segundo en decírselo. —Origami, tu sonrisa es hermosa. -Inmediatamente, le sonrió también.

Ivan quedó paralizado, sin saber cómo responderle. Y para su suerte, antes de poder decir alguna "tontería" el can junto a ellos empezó a ladrar, como buscando la atención de ambos. —Ah, John ya quiere irse. Te llevaremos primero ¿Si? -antes de oír una respuesta, el mayor tomó la correa y empezó a caminar detrás del animal, volteando hacía atrás esperando que el menor le siguiera. — ¿Vienes?

—Ah... ¡Si! -sin hacerse esperar, empezó a caminar detrás de ellos, repasando esa frase en su mente —Yo soy el que debería haberte dicho eso... -murmuro más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado.

— ¿Has dicho algo?

—Eh... ¡Que me esperen por favor!

...

Habían llegado al restaurante, e Ivan no pudo ocultar su "Japanófilo" interno. Y es que todo se veía tan parecido a lo que alguna vez se imaginó. Y eso es que aún no lo había visto por dentro. Rápidamente corrió hacía el, olvidándose que tenía compañía.

—Bienvenido, -una muchacha con traje de maid era la encargada de vigilar en la puerta y antes de que él pudiera contestarle, la chica repitió el saludo sin perder la sonrisa. —Bienvenido.

—Ivan, te fuiste tan rápido que no pudimos despedirnos, y no podíamos simplemente irnos sin hacerlo. Lamento la intromisión -dicho esto lanzó una mirada a su perro sabiendo que estaba mal que entrara. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, dos chicas con ropa parecida a la de la entrada se habían acercado al animal, empezando a acariciarlo y a jugar con él.

—Eres tan adorable, ¿Cómo se llama?, es tan suave...

Mientras Keith respondía sus preguntas, una mujer mayor que las chicas se acercó.

— ¿Es su perro?

— ¿Ah? Si, lamento esto, solo quería despedirme de mi amigo, saldremos inmediatamente.

—Oh, no es eso. Verá, nosotros igual tenemos un par de perros en la parte trasera del local, y, si no le molesta, nos gustaría llevar al suyo con ellos para que usted pueda entrar en nuestro negocio sin problema. Le prometo que estará bien cuidado y acompañado, y solo será por un momento ¿Le parece?

El rostro del menor, quien seguía emocionado por el ambiente del lugar, se alegró más al oír esas palabras ¿Keith podría quedarse con él? Pero sabía que no debía emocionarse. John parecía alguien demasiado importante para él, tal vez no lo dejaría tan simplemente. Y menos solo para pasar la tarde con él

— ¿Tu que dices compañero? ¿Confías en estas agradables señoritas? -como única respuesta obtuvo un rápido movimiento de su cola, mientras recibía más caricias de las chica —Supongo que está decidido entonces. -Esta vez se dirigió hacía Origami — ¡Parece que podré quedarme contigo esta tarde!

El corazón de Ivan volvió a acelerar sus latidos. ¡Iba a tener su primera cita con Sky High! Y en un lugar como este... parecía salido de algún manga shoujo, y aunque él no fuera ninguna chica, tenía que aprovecharlo.

...

Ambos ya estaban en su mesa y, después de que el más joven explicara la mayoría de los platos al mayor, este se decidió por un plato de algo que el menor había llamado "ramen". En cambio, Ivan había ordenado un típico plato de sushi tradicional.

Aunque al principio el ambiente entre los dos fuera algo tenso, poco a poco la conversación había empezado a fluir más entre los dos. Hablaban sobre cosas triviales y sobre su entrenamiento como héroes, Origami le explicaba algunas de las decoraciones con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y aunque el solo viera un simple abanico de mano o una espada, el ver la emoción con la que hablaba de ellos le parecía totalmente encantadora.

—Ah, lo siento. Me he dejado llevar un poco... Probablemente te esté aburriendo con estas rarezas mías... —inclinó la cabeza levemente, tratando de disculparse.

—No te preocupes por eso, es más-

—Lamento la espera, aquí tienen su comida. -la chica de cabello negro y con gafas que les había atendido en primer lugar llevaba la bandeja con los platos, colocándolos cuidadosamente en la mesa junto a dos pares de palillos. — ¡Que la disfruten! -así como llegó se fue, dejándolos a los dos nuevamente solos

—Eh... ¿Qué es esto?

—Son palillos. Se usan para comer... ¿Puede que no sepas usarlos? -Pensándolo bien, era demasiado obvio — ¡No te preocupes por eso! Pediré unos cubiertos o algo...

— ¿Tú sabes usarlos, no? ¡Enséñame! Siempre es bueno aprender algo nuevo.

Después de procesar su petición un instante asintió rápidamente y procedió a empezar su explicación usándolos el mismo para darle un ejemplo. Después de varios minutos fallidos, el menor decidió levantarse a ayudarlo —Es así, ¿Ves? -con sus manos guio las del mayor, enseñándole la posición correcta de los dedos y de los palillos. Antes de notar que había tomado las manos del mayor con las suyas y retroceder nervioso hacía su asiento

—Ah, mira ¡Lo he logrado! -sostenía un fideo entre los palillos mientras sonreía orgulloso, llevándoselo a  la boca y sorbiendo con fuerza. —Gracias, y de nuevo, gracias Origami -en su segundo bocado, logró llevarse más a la boca. — ¡Esta delicioso! -con su recién adquirida habilidad y un poco de dificultad empezó a devorar el plato velozmente.

—Me alegró que te guste. -Tratando de evitar un contacto visual directo (sabiendo que le haría perder su compostura) y concentrándose en mirar su sonrisa, le sonrió de vuelta, empezando a comer también.

...

Usando el cupón de descuento, dividieron la cuenta y salieron, claro son olvidarse de John que parecía muy contento tanto de su breve estancia en el lugar así como su reencuentro con su amo.

—Bien, supongo que es hora de despedirnos...

— ¡Nos veremos mañana en el trabajo! De hecho, hoy se me ha hecho tarde. -en forma de despedida, colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándole.

—Hasta mañana. –lo vio marcharse mientras trataba de disimular los latidos de su corazón. Había tenido su primera (y probablemente única) cita con Keith, y todo había salido a la perfección. Por primera vez en su vida, algo bueno había ocurrido, y aunque al día siguiente solo fuera un recuerdo, o el mayor siguiera tratándole igual, sabía que había valido la pena.

…

—Así que ¿Cómo estuvo el lugar? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! –se encontraban en el gimnasio, Pao-Lin entrenado junto a él, sus movimientos de pelea.

—El lugar es asombroso. La decoración es una mezcla de la cultura tradicional con las últimas tendencias. Y la comida ni que decir. –Hablaba mientras esquivaba los ataques y trataba de repartir unos cuantos —Por cierto, gracias por el cupón.

—Eso significa que has podido usarlo ¿No? ¿Con quién fuiste? –notó que esa pregunta lo desconcentró, lo cual aprovecho para esquivar sus golpes y usar su fuerza contra él, dejándolo en el suelo. —He ganado, ahora te toca responder.

— ¡Origami! –Keith, quien había estafo haciendo ejercicios en la máquina para levantar peso se acercó a ambos y le ofreció la mano al menor para ayudarlo a levantarse. — ¿Estás bien? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Claro… -aceptando su mano tímidamente, se levantó para poder estar más cerca de él (algo difícil por la diferencia de alturas).

Mientras tanto, y entre sonrisas disimuladas, la chica se alejó de la escena para dejarlos hablar “a solas”.

— ¿Qué te parecería si volviéramos a ir a ese lugar de anoche?

—Oh eso… ¿Huh? ¡Lo dices en serio! –se dio cuenta de cómo había alzado la voz y se llevó ambas manos a la boca como reflejo

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no lo haría? La verdad es que no pude olvidar la comida mientras regresaba a casa, ¡Sabía muy bien! Además, no hay muchos restaurantes en la ciudad que acepten a John, aunque sea en la parte trasera, y parece que a él también le gusto el lugar. —Su voz parecía completamente tranquila, como si no dijera nada importante. —Claro, tampoco sería ir diario, supongo que eso sería un exceso. Tal vez una vez a la semana.

—Y… ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Pues claro, tú me llevaste ahí la primera vez y pude notar lo mucho que te gusto. Además ¡Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo! ¿Qué dices?

Ivan bajó la cabeza para que no se notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le había dicho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Lo había invitado, aunque de una forma tan inocente y sin ninguna intención, a una segunda cita. Incluso a más. —Suena divertido. Me gustaría ir contigo.

— ¡Entonces todo arreglado! Volveremos a ese lugar y- -antes de que pudiera continuar, sus comunicadores empezaron a sonar, la ciudad los necesitaba —Okay, es hora de partir. Hablaremos más tarde –rápidamente comenzó a correr hacía la salida, en busca de su camión.

Karelin necesitó unos minutos para recuperar la compostura, pero una vez hecho corrió siguiendo sus pasos. Puede que no fuera el mejor héroe del mundo, pero siempre haría su mayor esfuerzo. Para poder merecer el nombre de héroe, para ser igual que Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve a punto de abandonar este proyecto (no permanentemente. Quería concentrarme en otros fics) Pero me dieron ganas de volver a ver T&B y mi amor por estos dos floreció nuevamente. Aun con sus 5 lineas de dialogo entre ellos, son tan hermosos ♥♥  
> En fin, gracias por leer


	3. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué había abandonado esta historia? Pues ni maiz palomero(?)  
> No importa el tiempo que pase, no podría dejar una historia incompleta.  
> Dicho esto, disculpen la demora, y espero les guste el capitulo.

Las cosas en la ciudad estaban bastante tranquilas. Algunos asaltos, Nexts que no comprendían que sus poderes debían ser usados con gran responsabilidad, pero nada que no pudieran manejar.

Los últimos días habían tenido algo de “tiempo libre”, tiempo que Ivan había aprovechado para entrenar.

Y es que, si alguien necesitaba entrenamiento extra, estaba seguro que era él. Pao-Lin le había hecho el favor de entrenar junto a él varias veces, y, no le avergonzaba decir que ella era mucho más fuerte que él.  Ella le había explicado que se debía a que practicaba artes marciales desde muy temprana edad.

—Tal vez yo debería practicar artes marciales. Entrar a un dojo o algo así –habló entre jadeos mientras buscaba su toalla, pues ya habían terminado su sesión de entrenamiento de ese día.

— ¿Crees tener tiempo? Digo, las cosas andan tranquilas últimamente, pero no creo que sea permanente. Tú sabes cómo es esta ciudad. Un día reina la calma y la paz, y al día siguiente un ataque terrorista amenaza con destruir todo lo que conocemos. –La chica se secaba el sudor de la frente mientras hablaba, haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos para demostrar su punto. —Además, le sumas tus citas con Sky High y menos tiempo te queda. –Antes de que pudiera replicarle algo ella continuo, tomando su celular que brillaba con una nueva notificación. —Han venido por mí, ¡Nos vemos mañana Ivan! –Salió por la puerta, dejándole solo y sin poder aclararle nada.

Y es que él y Keith no tenían citas. Solo eran reuniones en un lugar que ha ambos les gustaba. Una reunión. Que el mayor le había pedido repetir, y varias veces. Pero no se parecían en nada a citas… ¿O sí?

Esta clase de pensamientos iban surgiendo mientras buscaba su chaqueta para vestirse y volver a su casa. ¿Cómo es que Pao-Lin creía que tenían “citas”? Es decir, la chica sabía de sus sentimientos hacía el rey de los héroes, él mismo se lo había confesado al percatarse de estos recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa burlona y un simple “ya lo sabía”.

Pero ella los conocía a ambos, debía saber que nunca ocurriría. Sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Keith… ¿O tal vez si? Tal vez esta era la oportunidad de intentar conquistarlo… se río ante la idea.

¿Él?, ¿Conquistar a alguien? Con su poca personalidad, su torpeza y su timidez… era una misión imposible.

Sin embargo, este pensamiento estuvo rondando por su cabeza mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Una tarea que al final se le hizo demasiado prácticamente imposible.

…

Al día siguiente fue uno de los primeros en llegar al gimnasio, algo que parecía empezar a hacerse costumbre. Aunque el par de ojeras bajo sus ojos denotaban su mala noche, personalmente creía que estas le hacían parecer más genial.

Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando. Ivan estaba en una máquina de levantamiento de pesas, en la máquina de al lado se encontraba Blue Rose hablando con Fire Emblem mientras señalaba a Kotetsu y a Bison (Había que estar ciego para no notar lo que sentían por ellos dos). Dragon Kid se encontraba en el patio exterior practicando la nueva técnica que había aprendido, no sin antes haber pasado a saludarle y confirmar su creencia de que las ojeras lo hacían lucir más genial (Aunque preocupándose por sus horas de sueño).

Finalmente Keith llego al gimnasio, un poco más tarde de su hora acostumbrada. Entró saludando a todos como era costumbre y después de cambiarse a una ropa más apropiada para ejercitarse volvió al gimnasio a una de las máquinas

Por su parte, Ivan no pudo evitar preocuparse por las razones de su tardanza, observándolo de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

—Origami, ¿Ocurre algo? —Keith no fue indiferente a este hecho, correspondiendo la mirada — ¿Tengo algo extraño?

Ivan dudó, tomándose un segundo en tranquilizarse para poder responder — ¡Lo siento! —Tomó un largo respiro— Es solo que llegaste un poco más tarde de lo normal y no pude evitar preguntarme si ocurrió algo…

—Ya veo, ¡No te preocupes! –Keith se levantó, acercándose al rubio —Es solo que tuve que llevar a John al veterinario temprano… ¡Él también está bien! Solo es para el refuerzo de sus vacunas, pero tendrá que quedarse en observación. Mañana podré pasar a buscarlo. —cariñosamente y como si fuera una acción común entre ellos, coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Ivan, revolviendo su pelo suavemente.

Ivan no pudo disimular su sonrisa ante la caricia —Me alegro que no sea nada grave —su expresión cambio rápidamente a una más decaída, usual en él. —Supongo que lo de esta tarde queda cancelado. —la única razón por la que se reunían es porque le convenía a Keith. Se encontraban en el parque, después de que Keith paseara a John y caminaban hasta el restaurante. Sin John no había razón para que fuera al parque y se encontraran.

— ¿Por qué?  Ahora nos veríamos directamente en el restaurante –se detuvo–  ¿A menos que tú no puedas? En ese caso está bien, lo entiendo y podríamos posponerlo hasta la próxima vez…

—No es eso, es que creí que tendrías mejores cosas que hacer ahora que no tienes que pasear a John…

—Claro que no, ¡Es divertido pasar tiempo contigo! –la expresión de alegría en su rostro no disminuyo ni un poco de cuando había llegado al lugar.

Ivan se preguntó cómo era posible que sonriera tanto y tan sinceramente. Habían sido contadas las ocasiones en las que su sonrisa se notaba falsa o decaída, y en esas ocasiones no había deseado más que abrazarlo y buscar la forma de animarle, a pesar de lo inepto social que solía ser en esas situaciones. Trato de imitar el gesto, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho, _quería pasar tiempo con él,_ pero sabía que su sonrisa nunca igualaría a la del rey de los héroes. —Entonces… ¿sigue el plan de esta noche? Me alegro… —tras su nerviosa declaración pudo oír los murmuros desde donde las chicas se encontraban y no pudo evitar preguntarse si no estarían hablando de ellos. Debía ser la paranoia, pues la única de las tres que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Keith era Pao-Lin y sabía que ella no lo traicionaría así, pero nunca estaba de más el preguntar.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse a su grupo, la pulsera en su muñeca (y la de los demás) empezó a parpadear, emitiendo su usual sonido. Una misión para ellos. Rápidamente se dirigieron a sus respectivas estaciones, listos para cambiarse

—Bonjour Héroes –la voz de Agnes no fue difícil de reconocer a través del comunicador. —Necesitamos su apoyo, el Banco Nacional de Sternbild ha sufrido un atentado, y varios ciudadanos han sido tomados como rehenes. Necesitamos que se encarguen de la situación de inmediato.

Ivan no tardó ni un segundo en planear una estrategia, pero tendría que ser muy precavido al respecto. Llegando a su estación se colocó rápidamente la armadura, revisando que sus shurikens y sus espadas estuvieran en el lugar adecuado y aseguradas. Nunca había tenido que usarlas, pero el tenerlas junto a él le otorgaban cierta sensación de seguridad. Y vaya que lo hacían lucir genial frente a las cámaras.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar, tomó su pulsera para poder comunicarse con la directora del programa y dejarle en claro su plan, esperando para que pudiera serle de ayuda y evitar complicaciones innecesarias.

—Hm… Si así lo prefieres, pues de acuerdo Origami. No perdemos mucho al hacerlo. –Su voz se oía seria, como esperando que cambiara de opinión. —Más te vale no arruinar esto.

…

—Parece que nuestro primer héroe ha llegado ¡Es Fire Emblem! Que consigue la bonificación de 25 puntos. –el anunciador relataba los acontecimientos con la emoción necesaria para su trabajo.

Desde dentro del banco, con las televisiones encendidas, los cuatro hombres que habían empezado el ataque observaban inquietos la situación. Se suponía que habrían terminado antes de que llegaran los héroes y ahora todos sus planes se habían ido al caño.

—La única forma de librarnos de esta es salir juntos con rehenes –el que parecía ser el líder tomó su arma levantándola en el aire con fuerza. Con su mano libre tomó una maleta donde había colocado su botín. —Iremos hasta uno de los autos, usándolos como escudos humanos y cuando estemos en camino los tiraremos a la calle. Estarán más ocupados tratando de rescatarlos que pensando en atraparnos. Una vez que lleguemos al puerto donde ocultamos el barco desapareceremos y listo. No hay forma de arruinar esto, ¿Oyeron? Ahora, agarren las maletas. –Sus hombres parecían nerviosos y preocupados, sabiendo que era más difícil el decirlo que el hacerlo realmente. Como para demostrar su autoridad, el líder se acercó a uno de los rehenes, una mujer de apariencia delicada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Tú me serás muy útil chiquilla.

Sus gritos y quejidos no se hicieron esperar, pero se detuvieron cuando sintió el arma contra su sien. —Estate quieta o te volaré los sesos aquí y ahora.

— ¡Espera! –una mujer de apariencia elegante, con largo cabello pelirrojo y un poco más voluptuosa se levantó entre los rehenes. —Llévame a mí. Soy la hija del dueño del banco. No dejará que me pase nada. Soy una opción más segura que cualquiera de ellos. –Se quedó fija en su sitio con las manos levantadas, atrayendo las miradas de las demás víctimas del incidente que, efectivamente, la reconocieron de las veces que había salido en las noticias sobre su familia.

El hombre a cargo sonrió. Liberó a la mujer que tuviera agarrada antes y apunto con su arma a su nuevo “escudo”. —Acércate lentamente. No quiero ninguna clase de trucos o sorpresas, o te disparo aquí mismo ¿Has entendido? –la miró asentir, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su dirección. Una vez que la tuvo a su lado, la sujeto fuertemente del brazo, acercándose a su cuello. —Sería una pena si tuviera que disparar a semejante monumento que eres, ¿No es así preciosa?

La mujer sonrió, colocando sus manos en su cadera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su apariencia cambio, donde antes estuviera el bello rostro, un espacio pintado de blanco y rojo, aparentado una especie de máscara extraña se abrió lugar. La figura seductora se transformó en una armadura que aparentaba una figura masculina pintada de color turquesa.

Tomando la sorpresa de los hombres como ventaja, Origami no tardó en liberar su brazo, apoyándolo en el suelo como soporte, mientras daba una vuelta con su pierna extendida para dar una patada al brazo de hombre que antes lo sostuviera y quitándole el arma con ese movimiento. Aprovechando la fuerza de su giro, se incorporó rápidamente y preparó su puño para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, en el punto especial que sabía, sería suficiente para noquearlo por el tiempo suficiente. Todo esto con una velocidad increíble que sabía era su mayor ventaja.

Después de asegurarse que el hombre estuviera noqueado, volteó hacia los tres hombres restantes, que seguían en su posición incrédulos, tomó sus shurikens de su compartimiento y lanzó hacía dos de ellos, dándoles en la mano con la que sostenían su arma, haciendo que la tiraran por el impacto. Desafortunadamente, su tercer shuriken se atoro en su armadura impidiendo que pudiera lanzarla a tiempo, por la cual el tercer hombre seguía con su arma apuntando a los rehenes. La presión fue demasiada para él ladrón quien disparo sin apuntar a ningún blanco en particular pero con tal suerte que las balas se dirigieron hacía una pequeña que estaba junto  a su madre.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Ivan se lanzó para interponerse en el camino, colocándose frente a los ciudadanos y recibiendo el impacto en su armaduras que amortiguo la mayor parte de este.

Los tres hombres aprovecharon esto para tratar de huir del lugar, sin siquiera molestarse en recoger las maletas con el dinero o sus armas. Sin su líder para guiarlos, empezaron a ser consumidos por el pánico y reaccionar sin pensar.

Origami no se molestó en seguirlos, sabiendo que afuera estarían los demás héroes para detenerlos y que él sería de más ayuda liberando a los rehenes. Se acercó a la niña que hubiera defendido minutos antes y le ofreció su mano — ¿Estas bien? –después de recibir su respuesta afirmativa se dirigió al resto de las personas ahí atrapadas buscando tranquilizarlos. —No se desesperen, pronto empezará la evacuación y todos estarán a salvo con sus familias.

Claro, en lugar de hacerle caso y esperar, empezaron a correr hacia la puerta con preocupación. No pudo más que adelantarse y asegurarse de que ninguno tropezara o se lastimara en el proceso, sosteniendo las puertas de par en par.

— ¡El rey de los héroes lo ha hecho de nuevo! Ha atrapado a los tres criminales que trataban de escapar, sumando un total de 600 puntos. Mientras tanto, podemos ver al resto de los héroes rescatando a los civiles…

Ivan oía al presentador claramente desde su comunicador, por lo cual supo que las cámaras ahora estaban sobre él. No dudo en exponerse lo más posible, para que las marcas de sus patrocinadores fueran expuestas al público.

Vio como al retirarse todos del edificio, Rock Bison entró para asegurarse que no quedará nadie y salió con el ladrón que había noqueado anteriormente en uno de sus brazos.

—Parece que Bison ha encontrado al último de los asaltantes, lo cual le otorga 200 puntos ¡Bien hecho héroes!

Ivan no pudo evitar notar la reacción confundida de su compañero pero solo sonrió. No le molestaba que el sr. Bison se llevara los puntos, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a no ser el líder en las tablas. Con haber salvado las vidas de las personas le era suficiente.

Se sujetó el hombro donde la bala había impactado. La armadura era una protección bastante buena, pero no estaba diseñada para esa clase de tratamiento. Sabía que le dejaría un moretón el día siguiente. Se dirigió a su transporte, listo para regresar al gimnasio y recibir un buen merecido descanso.

…

Las cámaras habían terminado de transmitir, por lo cual Sky High terminó sus poses de victoria y entregó a los hombres a la policía. Por alguna razón, esta ocasión había sido demasiado fácil el atraparlos, incluso parecía que habían corrido directo hacía el...

Decidió no tomarle importancia, y se dirigió a la cabina de transmisión como hacía después de cada programa, para agradecerles a los miembros del equipo por su trabajo y esfuerzo. Claro, no esperaba los gritos y quejidos de Agnes que retumbaban por todo el pequeño cuarto.

—Debimos haber transmitido ese metraje ¡No sé para qué le hice caso! -empezó a retirarse, sus largos tacones siguiendo un constante golpeteo en el piso.

Keith se apartó de su camino, sabiendo que nunca sería buena idea el enfrentarse a esa mujer enfadada. Se acercó a los ingenieros de video y audio, preguntándoles la razón del enojo de su jefa.

—Es Origami -respondió simplemente. —Ya van varias ocasiones que le pide evitar salir en cámara mientras se escabulle y crea alguna extraña estrategia que funciona increíblemente. Y si lo hubiera puesto en vivo el rating hubiera aumentado, pero el plan se había visto comprometido. –sin preocuparse demasiado, le mostró la grabación que tenían tanto de las cámaras del banco como de la cámara que tenía Ivan en su armadura. Desde el momento en que lo vio transformarse en su traje usual, sus rápidos movimientos y la manera en que había desarmado a los asaltantes… era impresionante, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. No podía despegar los ojos de la pantalla y sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando vio la bala impactar sobre su espalda.

—Incluso perdió los puntos que le correspondían por esa captura, pero parece que no le importó… ¿Sky?

La voz del hombre lo saco de su ensoñación —Esto… ¿Esta no es la primera vez que esto pasa?

—Nop, tenemos las grabaciones aquí en algún lado. Puedo enviártelas si gustas –recibió un asentimiento muy entusiasmado y no pudo evitar sonreír al respecto —Yo también quede impresionado la primera  que lo vi. Bien, enviados ¡Gracias por pasar a visitarnos!

Despidiéndose de manera enérgica. Aun repasaba los movimientos en su mente sin dejar de asombrarse por la gran habilidad y el cómo Ivan había usado sus poderes.

No podía esperar para llegar a su estación y revisar las grabaciones, ver a Ivan en acción.

Tendría un gran tema de conversación para esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivan es asombroso, ¿A poco no? Necesita más amor en la serie ♥  
> Y Keith lentamente esta notandolo tambien... ¿Que pasara?  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo en este fandom y es de la OTP ♥  
> Amo el Soragami con todo mi corazón, siento que son una pareja hermosa y necesitan más amor.  
> 


End file.
